The Ascending Shadows
by Komuso
Summary: Dimentio is back. All the people except Mimi and Dimentio are kidnapped. Kai-Lai and Mei-Lei, new characters, help to find their missing friends. Can a jester, a mechanical spider, a warrior and Peach's maid restore peace? First fanfic
1. If it's not good, it's not the end

**The Approaching Darkness**

**I got permission to use Kai-Lai just like she has permission to use Mei-Lei. Unlike the rest of you. Give me advice through your comments! My chapters are sorta long...**

Mario and Luigi were bored out of there minds, probably even through their ironic hats. They and their friends, Princess Peach and Bowser had stopped the Void a year ago. Princess Peach occupied with her hair (" Does it look like me? Does it really look like my hair? Oh my toads!") , Bowser thinking through his small, unstragestic brain how to kidnap a certain someone, I've just mentioned.

Mimi and O' Chunks however, were thinking about old friends such as Nastia and Dimentio. "Should've asked the sweet lass to dinner. Or I should've gained me courage and told her straight out." O' Chunks sighed. " But me lover's gone now..."

Mimi was in her room crying her heart out. "Oh Dimentio! Your plans were wicked , but I've forgiven you! I stopped you then, but I'll never stop you from loving me! I'm your Mimikins! WAAAAAAAA!"

Kai-Lai, was a full status minion when the Void closed. _Of course! It just closed before I could even do anything! _she thought bitterly. _Then again, all dimensions would've been destroyed and all the people with them... _"Yeah, I'm fine, Kai-Lai thought out loud. Whoops! She went back to her book: When You Hate Most People, and When Most People Hate You. ' When people hate you, it's most likely they're jealous of you.'_ Sure they are_! Kai-Lai thought, silently laughing at this book's falseness.

Mei-Lei, Peach's maid gathered up heroes when the Void closed. I'm glad it closed, but it would've been nice to have taken part in the saving, Mei-Lei thought disappointingly. Mei-Lei at the moment was brushing Peach's hair. "OW! Not so hard!" Peach exclaimed scolding. "Yes ma'am!" Mei-Lei obeyed.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Timpani? asked Lord Blumiere."

"Yes Blumiere?"

"Did you hear that? Lord Blumiere asked."

"Hello Blumiere!"

"Your in the Underwhere! Blumiere exclaimed."

"Apparently not. I escaped. Surprised Timothy? Well we don't have all the time in the world! Ugh! Ugh! Let's go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. A mysterious person arrives

**Chapter 2**

"Mei-Lei will you deliver this letter to Lady Timpani? I would like her and her husband to come to my party! It's a princess party!" Peach squealed excitedly.

"Sure," Mei-Lei replied. She walked away, invitation in her in hand. She peered in the Yoshi stables. All the Yoshis were gone. "Nope. I'm going to get some exercise." She walked on to Blumiere's Castle.

As she came inside she noticed how quiet it was... too quiet. No one was she fretted, pacing the dark floor she noticed something white. A letter.

"Phew," she sighed. "That would've been bad!" She read the letter aloud satisfied that it would have an explanation.

"' Gone for a short walk at 1:00. Be back by 1:30. Signed Count Blumiere."' Count Blumiere? It's past 1:30! she questioned.

The letter was worthy of her suspicion. They've been kidnapped! Mei-Lei realized.

She ran and told Peach ("You're going to have to cancel your party until we find the Lord and the Lady they've been kidnapped!") and went to see her half sister, Kai-Lai.

Kai-Lai practiced swordplay on her dummy, her gun aim on targets, and and her punching on a punching bag before Mei-Lei came.

"Kai-Lai! Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani are kidnapped! Will you help us find them?" Mei-Lei asked frantically.

Kai-Lai stopped punching. "They've been kidnapped? What do you mean by us?" Kai-Lai inquired.

"The Bros. and Mistress Peach are looking for them!"

"Okay. But I think you need to see this." Kai-Lai took a blanket off a bench. "I saw him on the ground when I was walking."

Mei-Lei stared in wonderment. "There must've been a breakout. Someone must've accidentally broke his chains."

"I'm bringing Mimi with us. She may be helpful," Kai-Lai stated even though Mei-Lei was staring at the familiar person. "I'll leave you alone." Kai-Lai walked away.

A faint whisper came from the body. "Ahahaha (cough)! I'm free!"

A space of time was filled with silence. Mei-Lei stared once again at the mysterious being. "Why are you here... Dimentio?"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Everyone'sa missing

The Aproaching Darkness

**Chapter 3**

_**Okay before you read, this is super long.**_

After the group assembled, Dimentio came out of the house.

Everyone gasped. "Mama save me! I won't eat-a all the pasta ever again-a! We're all-a going to die-a!" Luigi screamed. Dimentio looked at Luigi. _I scared him that bad? Like a minnow scared of a shark. I am the shark and he is the minnow._

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I feel like a kid stuffed in a locker. Embarrassed. So you're probably all laughing inside as most people would at people's discomfort. So I'll apologize to each of you individually. I'm sorry Luigi. I'm done."

Mario looked angry.

"Yeah, what about me?" Peach asked.

"I don't know all of you. Like-" Dimentio started. "Oh this is Kai-Lai and this is-" Peach introduced unnecessarily.

"I know her! I'm starting to think you're a prissy sissy. Being saved by some random strangers you've come to know well. I don't know her!" Dimentio pointed to Mei-Lei.

"Oh, I am-"

"Shush!"Peach shushed. "Yes, Mistress. As you wish." Her head was down.

Dimentio looked disgusted. "You treat her like this? Even I have never treated someone as if they were a lowly yoshi!" Dimentio fumed. "I will turn you into a-"

"Sir," Mei-Lei started.

"Dimentio," he insists. "Dimentio.

Please don't turn my Mistress Peach into anything. Instead..." Mei-lei looks into his yellow eyes.

"You are like a rose in the summer breeze. Your kindness like a thorn-less stem. Who are you dear girl?" he asks temper bashed away.

Mimi was fuming so much that she accidentally turned int O' Chunks.

Then she remembered really important news. "O' Chunks is missing!" she blurts out stopping the drama.

"Bowser's a missing, too," Luigi said shakily.

Peach was worried, angry, and embarrassed. "It was you and her and her!" Peach accused.

"Mistress, it's not Kai-lai or Mimi. Or Dimentio for that matter, ma'am. There is no proof, no motive, no gain!" she finished head down.

All the sudden Mario rubbed his stomach. "Me too, bro. Let's-a go! Eat!" Luigi and Mario went to their hut.

"I'm gonna go to my castle... Bye!" Peach walked off snottily.

"What a snob! Why would you work for someone who is like an alligator?" Dimentio asked curiously.

"Pays well," Mei-Lei said slyly.

AN HOUR LATER...

"That was the best thing I've ever ate!" Mei-Lei said.

"A Shroom Shake? There's better things than that here. Like me." Mimi winks at Dimentio who pretends he didn't see.

"Oh I usually eat mistakes... Mistress Peach needs to eat healthy stuff like candy and cake. She says that she's beautiful and I'm not. I can totally see that. Princesses are prettier than maids. Don't you agree?"

Mimi nods.

Kai-Lai is astounded. "No. I don't agree. I'm going to go talk to Peach."

Dimentio looks at Mei-Lei. "On this journey please be yourself. Mistress Peach face won't hurt you if I'm there to protect you."

Mei -Lei nods. "Yes Master- I mean Dimentio." Her head was down.

He lifts her chin up.

Mimi didn't like what was going on.

Her Dimentio with some maid? Luckily Kai-Lai broke up the drama when she came back.

"Guys! (Cough) Peach is gone and so are The Bros.! I fear thy are kidnapped!

**End of Chapter3**


	4. Life changing mistake

**The Aproaching Darkness**

**Chapter 4 **

"Mistress Peach! Masters!" Mei-Lei said alarmed.

"We'll find her. This is urgent. The toads' Ruler and saviors are gone!" Kai-Lai assured her.

"Well, standing here does as much good as saying parents aren't real," Dimentio related. _I wish mine weren't._

They walked in the opposite direction of the castle and came to a forest with black and orange plants. "We're at Fire plant Forest. It has firepower plants and fire breathing piranha plants. Mei-Lei get the fire powers as you run so you'll have a defense," Kai-Lai ordered for her sister's protection.

"I'll help her," Dimentio offered.

Kai-Lai looked at him. "You are being strangely nice. Change in heart? Change in feelings?" She smirked.

"You are being strangely nonviolent. Change in clothes? Change in your pep reading? You are like a snake that doesn't want any other snake slither," Dimentio responded.

Kai-Lai blushed in embarrassment and anger. "Let's get moving."

She stopped Dimentio. "My sister is important to me... you mess up, you'll wish you were still in the Underwhere!" she threatened.

"Mei-Lei? That's her name, right?" he asked unfazed. She nodded and let him go.

Mei-Lei was throwing fireballs.

He watched over her. _Such an innocent, sweet girl... she's around my age. _He spots another power.

"Mei-Lei!" Dimentio floats near her.

"Yes, Dimentio?" she answers.

"Here's a backup!" He gives the flower to her. She nods.

As she puts the flower in her pocket she notices there was some lilies with the fire power. _It must've been a mistake,_ she convinced herself. She put those also in her pocket.

Kai-Lai ahead of the group, saw a sign and a river. "STOP!" she yelled.

Mimi changed back into her regular form, Mei-Lei stopped running and came over. Dimentio floated down.

Kai-Lai read the sign: "'This river is magic, you are not magic proof. Fall in if you want to get what you deserve. If you do not need what you deserve, a bridge will appear."'

She looked at everyone. They got the message: Try not to fall in.

Kai-Lai put her foot over the water. She made it across. Dimentio and Mimi did also.

Mei-Lei steps... and falls.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Dreams can get you going

**The Aproaching Darkness **

**Chapter 5 **

**This is a very loooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg chapter.**

"Hello Blumiere said a stranger."

He paused to see if he got any feedback. None.

"How do you like my castle? Much better than yours he says! Now let's not talk about me let's talk about the Void. You decided to destroy all worlds because of a heartbreak? Unacceptable! You could've had a happy life he finished."

"Look where are we? Why are Peach and the Bros. here and Bowser and O'Chunks here asked Lord Blumiere?"

"So many questions... that I don't want to answer! Ugh! Humans! I need to go he said!"

_**At the river...**_

"Mei-Lei!" Kai-Lai screamed for her falling sister. Touching the water was bad... and what Mei-Lei did. Kai-Lai pulled her out just after the millisecond she touched it. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine-" Just as she touched Kai-Lai's face she saw memories of their mother. She was beating Kai-Lai with a bat. Kai-Lai punched her and ran.

"Did you just look into my mind?" Kai-Lai asked.

"She did. She can now look into your memories with physical contact. We should all rest now, like bears hibernating. It is becoming dark," Dimentio advised.

"I don't mean to be rude, but did anything happen in your childhood?" Mei-Lei whispered.

Everyone was asleep except her and Dimentio.

"The memories will be easier to explain, like eating Chinese food with a fork," Dimentio remarked. He grasped her hand...

_"Father please I didn't mean-"a young boy started._

_"Shut up you imperfect freak! I must make you perfect so take your stupid mask off!" a man (his father) demanded. _

_"No!" young Dimentio spoke up. _

_Smack! "You are a fool, Dimentio. I can mend those scars-" his father started. _

_"You and Mother are the one that made them!"he yelled._

_"Why don't you just end me now, like a dog in mortal pain has their life ended? I have no purpose in my life now. The one person I've ever loved is gone! You have no purpose for me! Why let me suffer?" cried young Dimentio. _

_He was practically hanging on the cliff of sanity trying not to fall in the waters of craziness. _

_"You are my son. My flesh and blood that hasn't left me. I keep you alive so you can feel what it's like to be perfect... you resemble my brother. Other than that why hide your face?"_

Dimentio let go of her hand. He looked ashamed. Of what- she didn't know. "Are you okay? I'm sorry-" she started.

"No, it's not you. It's just... never mind." Respecting his feelings Mei-Lei asked nothing.

Dimentio looked grim, but said despite his mood said,"We don't want to leave it here like a cliffhanger in a book. Let's carry on!"

_Dimentio was at Wise man Bobby Jo's._

_"Why are ya here, boy? Why do ya gotta mask? It's eighty-five degrees! " Bobby Jo asked. _

_"My parents are perfect freaks. My mask hides my hideous scars and no you can't see them!" a not so young, but not fully grown Dimentio replies._

_"How did you- you are powerful, my boy! Magical! Let's pick out somethin' more dramatic to wear. Ya look like a burglar!" he laughs._

_Time changes to when Mario and his gang are there. "I will destroy all worlds and make better ones in their place!" he announces._

Again, Dimentio pulled his hand away.

"That's why?" Mei-Lei asks mystified.

He nodded. "But I'm glad they stopped me or I would've never met you. I've known Kai-Lai since I've trained her, but..." he trailed off.

"You know you're nicer than what people say you are," Mei-Lei compliments.

"Your better than what I've ever imagined! Kai- Lai described you brown wavy hair, green eyes, skinny... then called you pretty. At first I thought you were, please don't be offended, like Peach... er, a snob. But when you defended Princess Snob and defended Kai-Lai, Mimi, and I knew... I was wrong."

"You're... ugh! No! I didn't mean it that way! It's just so hard to talk..."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk then..." Dimentio started. _Let's think, he sent his thought to her. _

_You are like a princess in a room of peasants, he thought. _

_What about Kai-Lai? she asked. _

_Well, um... oh yes! She is a warrior in a room of peasants! Dimentio came up with. _

"We should get some rest..." she yawned moments of falling asleep.

"Okay. Just remember I-" he stopped. He heard her soft steady breath and her eyes were closed. He smiled, despite his disappointment of not getting able to finish.

"Good night, Mei-Lei," he whispered softly falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

_**In the morning...**_

Mimi was having a nightmare. She was being chased by a flyswatter.

_"I'm not a fly! I'm not a fly!" she screamed in her dream._

"I'M NOT A FLY! I'M NOT A FLY!" she screamed again waking everyone up.

"Goooood Morning!" Kai-Lai said sarcatically.

"I simple 'cockle-doodle-do' would've sufficed!" Dimentio complained irritably.

"Everyone's up, but her!" Mei-Lei mentioned.

"That's about to change like a change in seasons... except quicker," Dimentio says.

"GET UP!" he yells in her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screams. "HELP ME! AN EVIL FLYSWATTER IS AFTER ME!"

"Get up, Mimikins. The flyswatter is near!" Dimentio mocked.

Mimi starts running.

"That was horrible! Mei-Lei don't you agree?" Kai-Lai glares at Dimentio.

"So mean!" she said. _But hilarious! she thought to Dimentio._

"I'll get her I'm faster!" Kai-Lai volunteers.

"No, we should follow her! she's going in the right direction!" Dimentio points out.

"Well... race ya!" Kai-Lai challenges. She starts running.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm teleporting," he says slyly. He offers her his hand. She takes it. A square forms around them.

They land right near Mimi just before Kai-Lai catches up.

"How?" Kai-Lai puffs.

Mimi stops running and catches her breath.

"Is it still (cough) after me?" Mimi coughed.

"It was never after (cough) you!" Kai-Lai broke the news to her.

"OMG! Dimentio! Your are so mean! (Cough, cough!)" Mimi punched him.

They shortly came to an inn.

They went inside the inn.

Mei-Lei goes to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help - Mei-Lei?"

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Are you Inn?

**The Aproaching Darkness **

**I don't own anything except Mei-Lei if we haven't established that. **

**Chapter 6**

"Mei-Lei?" the person at the front desk asked.

"Mom?" Mei-Lei said uneasily.

"Oh my perfect daughter!" she gushed.

"Kai-Lai is with me! And some friends of hers!" Mei-Lei told her.

"Yay! Great! You have friends? Show me them!" her mother demanded playfully.

"Hello, Ms.-" Dimentio waited.

"Aphrodite! Suits me doesn't it? My husband, Mr. Posidon, is the lifeguard at the pool next door!"Ms. Aphrodite chirped.

"Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, Charming Magician... I am Dimentio!" Dimentio introduced himself.

He thought how ironic that her husband was named after the Greek god of the sea and he was a lifeguard. Oh well. Mysteries are mysteries.

"Hi. I'm Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins!" Mimi told her.

"Hello Mother," Kai-Lai mumbled.

"Hello whats-your-face! Let me show you your room." She guided them to their room. As they stepped inside, Mimi was squealing like crazy.

"EEEEEEE! A huge window with a huge beach view! Four huge beds and two huge bathrooms! A huge rug on a huge floor... this place is huge!"

Kai-Lai rolled her eyes. And so did her mother. They have one thing in common.

"There is a change of clothes in the closet. Everyone's about the same size so just pick what you prefer."

Mei-Lei pulled out a tuxedo.

"I'll wear this," she joked. Dimentio smiles and takes the tux.

"Jeans and a black shirt, blue dress," Mei-Lei called handing out the clothes. "Ah, green dress..." She went into the shower.

The rest looked at the shower then themselves. They all ran towards the bathroom. Dimentio got in first.

"Ahahahahahahhahahahhah! You are like tortoise to a cheeta! Slow and steady doesn't win this race!" he gloats.

After everyone was clean they complimented each other.

"You look fine Mei-Lei!"Mimi tells her.

"You look great as always! The green brings out your eyes nicely!" Kai-Lai smiles.

"Um... I...uh... you..."Dimentio stammered. He was blown out of his mind when he saw her. He thought she looked beautiful. He was stunned into silence.

"You don't like it do you?" she asked her green eyes full of hurt.

"No, I do-" he began.

"No, don't spare my feelings!" she insists. "I need to..." A knock comes from the door. "Answer the door!"

Mimi whispered to Dimentio,"I'm not a big fan of it either!" It was supposed to make him feel better. It didn't.

When Mei-Lei came back, all sadness had been wiped off her face and had been replaced with happiness.

"We're invited to a birtday party! Who's going?" Mei-Lei asked.

"EEEEEEEEEE! A party? Yes! I'm going! I haven't ever been to one!" Mimi told everyone.

"I'm going, too. I bet it's Mother's. She never puts her name on the invitations!" Kai-Lai laughs at her mother's expense.

"You have to come! We can dance! Uh, with whoever we want or not at all!" Mimi covered up her wish.

"Look I'm going- I hate parties! They make me uncofortable! I'm sacrificing my comfort, so you sacrifice... whatever!" Kai-Lai pointed out.

"You can tell people how much you hate what they're wearing," Mei-Lei said coldly.

This hurt Dimentio greatly. "Fine, I'll go!" he gives in. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Loud music was playing. "'I'm rule gonna rule this land, like I'm King of it!' That was 'King of it' by Bow$er! Get it at a store near you!"the DJ told the crowd. "Up next 'Venus' by Aphrodite!"

The crowd cheers.

"Mother! I have something for you!" Kai-Lai said smiling evilly.

"Happy Birthday, Mother!" Kai-Lai yelled. Her mother looked at her loathing.

"Oh, it's your birthday? You don't even look that old!" a random person named Jimoney said.

Meanwhile, the confessions person had struck a conversation with Mei-Lei.

Dimentio hates the confessions man. _It's like a flower conversing with a weasel!_he thought sickened.

Why did he hate him really? _No, not that! I'm just hot from this stupid tuxedo!_ he convinced himself ignoring other thoughts that would prove otherwise.

After they were partied out they retired to bed having good, strange, and strangely good dreams.

They woke up and headed on their journey thinking about the night before.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Mysteries of life are they mysteries?

**The Approaching Darkness **

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own anything not even any of the songs near the end. Spoiler!**

"I'm so bored!" Mimi whined for the fifteenth time.

In the middle

"Well do you know anything exciting?" Kai-Lai asked tired of her constant annoyingness.

"How about a pixl experiment?" Mimi tried.

"Fairly interesting... go on."

"My creator wanted a pixl that could turn into a person then go back into it's original form. I'm glad I have this cute form to stay in, because I'm no pixl!" Mimi laughed sadly.

"My childhood wasn't that great either, Mimi. My mother hated me because I am ugly. She kicked me out the house when I was eleven. Mei-Lei didn't know I'm sure. She was busy being treated well. We were separated from each other except at school. She sat with me at lunch not with her friends," Kai-Lai remembered painfully.

"You got it wrong, Kai-Lai! Treated well... I couldn't wear any of the clothes I wanted, I couldn't eat a lot, I couldn't make my own friends, but you. I hated my life! She forced me to learn fashion tips, be obedient, how to put make up on at five. If you study my habits, you could say I'm scarred! Kai-Lai, you are beautiful!" Mei-Lei told her and everyone.

Kai-Lai smiled at her half sister.

"I know your story," Mei-Lei whispered to Dimentio.

"I don't feel the urge to share it, really. I'm sorry, Mei-Lei about what happened in the Inn," Dimentio said.

"No it's my fault! I didn't let you finish. It wasn't the best dress anyway," Mei-Lei whispered.

They kept on whispering, when Mimi looked over.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

"You like him! I should've known! Ha!" Kai-Lai realized laughing.

"I do not! Why would I like him? He's so weird and he likes your sister!" Mimi told her.

"He better not like her. He is weird, yes. You do like him. Why? I don't know!" Kai-Lai responded smirking.

Then she came to a sign.

_It always seems like I'm coming up to signs! (Sigh.) Mysteries of life won't be answered, Kai-Lai thought._

"STOP! There is, yet, another sign. (I always spot them!)" Kai-Lai told them.

She read: "'Come any farther, ambushed you will be. I suggest you turn your hinys around!' God, what a cheesebutt!"

"Here Mei-Lei take this double sided spear. Mimi are you good? Okay, you are!"

Kai-Lai didn't even bother to ask Dimentio. If anyone's got it made, it's him.

"Let's buddy up!" Kai-Lai smirked at Mimi. Out of spite, Mimi chose Kai-Lai.

"I'm not obsessed," she whispered.

Mei-Lei and Dimentio stared at each other and shrugged.

Then they all ran (except Dimentio who floated fastly).

The enemy was... goombas, but a lot of them.

Kai-Lai got out her sword. She killed a lot of them.

Mimi chucked Rubees at the goombas. She took out a considerable bunch.

Mei-Lei turned out to be handy with the spear. But as she looked away to get another goomba, a one came rushing towards her. She had little time to react when she turned around, but a magic spark took it out.

Dimentio floated down. He winked then simply said, "Be careful. Don't want you to get hurt."

All the goombas were gone.

"No! How could've- it's impossible! That was my whole army!" a man in a suit said frantically.

_**At Fortess Peak...**_

"Fish sticks, fish sticks sandwich, sandwich burrito!" Peach sang for the twentieth time.

"Uggggghhhhhh! I hate that song! It sucks! Because I hate fish sticks, sandwiches, and burritos he yelled angrily!"

"How 'bout this one? Chicken wing, chicken wing, hot dog and bologna, chicken and macaroni, chilling' with my homeys!" Nastia sang.

"I hate chicken! I hate hot dogs and bologna! I hate macaroni! I don't have any homeys. Uggggggghhhhhhhh!"

"You know the drill, Nastia!" Peach said. Nastia nodded.

"I got a carrot, I got yam, I got a green bean fresh not from a can! And as you can plainly see... I got pea, I got a pea! Why is everyone laughing at me? So if you find a little pea on the floor it probably belongs to me!" they sang together.

"I like that song!" He hummed walking out.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Endings start beginnings

**Chapter 8**

"SHUT UP! I have something important to say for I am the great- what!"

Luigi was raising his hand.

"Um, where-a are we? What are we-a doing here? Who-a are you?" Luigi asked speaking as fast as Mario could eat pasta. Which is very fast if you've haven't noticed Mario's weight.

"Why do you speak like you have to put an extra syllable after everything?"

"I'm-a Italian!" Luigi said proudly.

"I got a Scottish accent," O'Chunks told the great whatever his name.

"Lord Blumiere speaks in third person said Lord Blumiere," said Lord Blumiere.

"Anyway you are here because I plan to open the Void once again! And you are going to help me. Oh, you are at Fortress Peak near Prince Darren's Castle. The little freak keeps screaming about ghost! If you want ghost, go to King Boo's place for Overthere's sake! Ugh! I broke out of the Underwhere and some other person did, too. But they are harmless to my plan I think. And finally, I am King Ugh! Ugggghhhhh!" King Ugh said.

"Hey you ripped Count Bleck off! Father you are a jerk!" Lord Blumiere yelled angrily.

"King Ugh will take his first victory by killing Lady Tiggi!"

"Timpani!" everyone corrected.

"Guys, if I don't make it, I want you to know... I love yoshis! Oh, and you guys are great, but yoshis are adorable!" Lady Timpani went on about yoshis.

"Should we even try to save her?" Nastia asked.

"Well, we should, but right now... we can't!" Lord Blumiere told her sadly.

_**At a Castle...**_

"That was my whole army! Now no one will come to be my army! This was my third one! (Sigh) Who are you?" a man in a suit asked.

Everyone looked at Kai-Lai.

"Fine. I am Kai-Lai."

He rolled his. "And?"

"What, is this like a personality test or whatever? Okay, then. I am Kai-Lai her half sister. I am not the most liked person, but I have a reputation. Insult me and hope you live!" she finished threatening.

"Smart, warrior,hardly pretty... you're okay," the man said.

"But you aren't!" Kai-Lai yelled as she lunged towards him, but Mimi and Mei-Lei held her back.

"I am Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins!" Mimi said.

"She says that to everyone," Dimentio said.

"Okay, overly positive. Do you have a weapon?" he asked.

"My true form is a huge spider," she says.

"Okay sir your turn."

"Master of dimensions, Pleaser of crowds, Charming magician... I am Dimentio. I find that we are very different like an apple to a kiwi. You are the kiwi. I can read your mind and you are thinking about her!" Dimentio said coldly pointing to Mei-Lei.

"You."

"I'm Mei-Lei. I can read your mind only by physical contact. I probably would've been injured slighty if Dimentio had destoyed that goomba," Mei-Lei introduced.

"Sorry. You all passed and you can stay in my humble abode. I'm Prince Darren by the way," Prince Darren informed them going towards his 'humble abode'.

His humble abode turned out to be a castle.

_**Two hours later...**_

"So one day, this guy says,'Nice hair ugly!' So I clench my fist and he starts crying! If you see a guy with hair like mine..." Kai-Lai tells.

"HAHAHAHA!" everyone guffaws.

"Oh,oh,oh..." Mimi laughs in hysterics.

"He insulted you? I'm surprised he lived!" Mei-Lei stops laughing to say it.

"Hilarious! Now I'm going to set up the music who wants to dance?" Prince Darren asked not caring if no one did.

Everyone was dressed up. Dimentio decided he wasn't missing his chance this time.

"Mei-Lei you look-" he began.

"You look fantastic! Want to dance?" Prince Darren asked pulling her away anyway.

Dimentio was mad! Can he do anything right? He sat down in front of Mimi.

Then he realized: He didn't care! He was the epic Dimentio! He doesn't love anyone!

_Oh it's no use! Why even lie? _Dimentio thought. He looked at Mei-Lei sadly.

Then felt eyes on him and saw Mimi staring at him. She regained her posture when Dimentio looked at her.

"Care to dance?" Dimentio asked.

Mimi looked surprised, but nodded eagerly.

"You're hilairious! I don't look like that!" Mei-Lei laughed.

"No seriously! You are beautiful." Prince Darren all the sudden fell down.

"Oops! I'm a bit clumsy, aren't I Mimi?" Dimentio emphasized on Mimi.

_When did he ever start liking Mimi!_ Mei-Lei thought suspicously.

Kai-Lai was handling the music.

"Ewww! What kind a song is this? This song is waaaayy much better!" Kai-Lai replaced.

'Who says that you aren't beautiful? I says.'

"I'm tired... I need to get some rest. Uh, goodnight!" Mei-Lei went away.

"I'm tired, too. Ciao!" Dimentio said floating up to his room.

Prince Darren and Mimi look at each other. They shrugged and started dancing.

Dimentio was in Kai-Lai's room waiting for Mei-Lei. She came.

_I don't remember princes being your thing..._ (Dimentio)

_I find it hard to remember when you liked mechanical spiders!_ (Mei-Lei)

_I was not going to be bored at another party!_

_Nor was I!_

_You make no sense!_

_I don't understand you!_

_Why are you so mad?_

_Why do you care?_

_Are you happy?_

_Of course not! You ruined my life!_

Mei-Lei picks up a pillow and hits Dimentio.

"Two can play at this game, Mei-Lei!" Dimentio picks up a pillow.

They almost destroy the room because of nice, fluffy pillows.

She hit him in the face. He tried to hit her face, but she blocked him.

He makes clones.

Mei-Lei finally gets the right Dimentio and knocks him over.

"Victory is mine!" Mei-Lei exclaims laughing.

She sits down. Kai-Lai comes in.

"What did you do? I had it with you two! You pretty much destroyed my room! You are sleeping outside. No, don't say anything you are sleeping outside!" Kai-Lai punished them.

"Yes sir-I mean ma'am!" Dimentio says. "She started it!"

_**In the morning...**_

"Ugh! That was horrible! I'm sorry for you- hey!" Mei-Lei said.

Dimentio had made a bed out of magic. "Oh is it morning? No idea! MY bed was nice and comfy... how was yours?" Dimentio asked. "Oh that's right! You don't have magic!"

"Get up. I hate you," Mei-Lei said.

"No you don't! You would never hate me!" Dimentio told her smiling.

She rolled her eyes.

An hour later...

"I never knew he was so awesome!" Mimi went on about Prince Darren.

"I was there! Not that it was good news for me!" Kai-Lai told her. "Then I go into my room for a good night's sleep and what do I find? My sister and a jester sitting down on a ruined room! Pillow fighting! Ugh! But Mei-Lei won. I'm proud of her for that."

"She started it!" Dimentio accused correctly.

Kai-Lai comes to Fortress Peak... well, now it's not a peak, it's a real fortress.

The castle door has a lock on it. Kai-Lai comes up to the lock and stares. The lock comes off.

Everyone rushed inside. They found there missing friends.

"Kai-Lai, Mimi, and the rest come with me! I'll get you right after,Mei-Lei!" Dimentio says.

King Ugh comes back just as Dimentio comes.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Wait, where is everyone? King Ugh will destroy you then, if nothing else!" King Ugh vowed making a magic spark bigger than his body.

Dimentio takes Mei-Lei's hand and teleports.

"Foolish jester! You cannot escape this spark no matter where you run!" King Ugh laughed.

Then he realized he was going to die... again.

"This sucks!" King Ugh said as he disappeared.

He was gone, but the spark wasn't.

Dimentio was outside of the castle with Mei-Lei.

"Your safe that's all that mat-" Dimentio was hit.

"No,no,no! NO!"Mei-Lei screamed. She started crying. "Dimentio... why?" she asked no one really.

Kai-Lai came over and saw Mei-Lei and Dimentio.

She checked Dimentio's pulse... still beating. And he was breathing.

_**At the hospital...**_

"He just needs time to recover. It will take at least three weeks. He is conscious now so-" the doctor let Mei-Lei proceed to vist him.

"Hello, Mei-Lei. Nice to see you again. You okay?" Dimentio greeted her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't mean for any of this to!" Mei-Lei cried.

Dimentio smiled. "It's not your fault,but thanks for caring! Mei-Lei I have something to tell you."

She nodded.

"I-I-I have a sister."

**End of Chapter 8**

**I'm making a sequel (if I didn't that would be mean)!**

**The Haunted Past of Dimentio** coming to your fanfiction soon!


End file.
